Berceau du chat
by RazzyLemonade
Summary: Reader-tan is employed at a location known as Cat's Cradle, where men come to itch their specific lusty scratches. A smut series including the various and delicious men and occasional women of Hetalia. ReaderXVarious Lemons.


It was early in the night, you'd only seen one quick client, and he hadn't even wanted sex. He was one of the talkers. You received a lot of those. Boys and men wandering into the Berceau du chat seeking out judgment-free companionship and someone to listen to them bellyache. You never had to ponder why they were all sent to you, though some of the other girls speculated. To you, it was quite obvious why Boss recommended the unsure individuals spend time in your room.

You were the girl next door.

Boss was very serious when it came to his girls playing roles that suited their personalities. You'd always been laid back and casual, interested in sports with a liking for beer. You had grown up as one of the guys; just with…you know….a great rack. All of the uncomfortable or more sensitive clients came to see you because you were relatable. Most of the girls had an _immensely_ flamboyant gimmick; you just wore jeans and chatted with the men in your room. You were just a normal girl, in normal clothes, with normal interests. In all honesty, you were kinda' grateful that the majority of your clientele were talkers. They paid the same amount of money for an hour to hang out in your room and down a beer as they did for an hour to have sex with you. It was _way_ easier on a girl to watch a bit of football with a depressed guy than to fuck him.

However, your nights were rarely an exclusive array of talkers. There were usually one or two men who worked out their frustrations toward neighborhood girls or high school crushes on your casual persona. Shivering slightly at some rough memories, you debated whether or not Alfred was one of those frustrated guys. Steady clients booked in advance so that Boss could be sure that the girl of their choice was free when they wanted her. Alfred seemed to have taken a liking to you. He'd come rather often before, hopping from girl to girl. But just a few weeks ago he'd switched to visiting only you. Oddly enough though, all he seemed interested in doing were watching games and carrying on a few normal conversations. He chatted as though the two of you had known each other for years; rather than the reality of a man in a whore house who was paying to be with a woman. It confused you. You were apprehensive of his seeming naivety and lack of sexual advancements made upon you.

"Meh," you shrugged to yourself. The man _did_ have a baby face and cute blue eyes that could melt a girl's heart. "He's can't _really _be so bad…"

Alfred would be showing up any minute now, so you glanced around. Everything seemed to be tidied up correctly. Each girl had a room that was much more like a tiny studio apartment than any sort of bedroom. Yours was more spacious than most. Besides a private beer fridge and a few awesomely comfy chairs, there was a master bathroom, separate shower stall and all, tucked down a mini-hallway back behind the impressive entertainment center. An X-box 360, and a flat screen plasma television were a source of pride for you; as was the vast collection of games and DVDs that accompanied them on the hardwood shelves nearby. The floor of your room was covered in soft, oatmeal-colored carpeting. It had a king-sized bed, swathed in a plush blue comforter, set against the far right wall and the windows, located exclusively on that same side of the room, were hidden behind navy colored drapes. The bedroom sort of place was separated from the T.V. area by a large leather couch. All in all, it was a truly laidback room to relax in. An energetic knock at your mahogany door drew your attentions from the surroundings. You pulled at the baggy band shirt on your upper half and adjusted your slightly too short jean shorts a bit before stepping forward and opening the door with a genuine-looking smile spread on your bare face.

"Well, hi Alfred!" you greeted, stepping out of the way and motioning your tall, tawny-blonde client inside and shutting the door in his wake. "How're you?"

He shrugged nervously, averting his alluring blue gaze from yours. Not that you'd ever admit that his eyes were alluring. You were a woman far passed being allured by men. You flipped your (y/c) ponytail behind you shoulder and tried to not be irritated with yourself for thinking the word _alluring _about a client. Working at Berceau du chat was, by far, the best thing you had going. You'd tried running your own game, entertaining clients in your own home and keeping track of everything alone. It hadn't worked out well _at all_. Boss protected and looked after you in ways that were critical for a sex worker. You wanted to stay one of his girls as long as you possibly could; and Boss' rules for working in the Cat's Cradle had been laid out the moment he took you in: His girls _did not _get emotional toward tricks.

Alfred fidgeted nervously for a moment as you swept your (y/c) eyes up and down him. Your gaze lingered on the way the red material of his T-shirt hugged the muscles of his well-formed chest and biceps, as well as his broad shoulders. So…maybe you couldn't be emotional…but you could damn sure appreciate. The faded jeans he wore somehow looked perfectly right, though they weren't a cut you could recognize. You were lingering too long. The atmosphere was becoming awkward; and that troublesome awkwardness was something you were supposed to be incapable of fostering.

It was just…damn.

You'd forgotten how nicely built Alfred was. He certainly wasn't one of those unattractive men who couldn't get sex anywhere but with a professional. You often wondered why someone as physically appealing as Alfred came to you for companionship. Maybe your whole hang up was that you _were_ attracted to him…was that why you started feeling all jittery around him when he started to exclusively select you?

It didn't really matter. He was clearly here to be entertained somehow, and you were being paid to entertain him. It was time to get down to business.

Being brave, and deciding to do your freakin' job, you started a conversation. "Alright," you stated cheerfully. "So what did you have in mind for to-"

You were cut off as a pair of clumsy lips made contact with your own. The entire thing was happening a bit cumbersomely. First off, Alfred was much taller than you, so he was stooped in a strange position. Secondly, his hand was gripping a bit too tightly at your left shoulder, and it hurt. Though surprised by the slightly aggressive movement from the casual boy, and feeling down about the strange ambiance of things, you reacted quickly; pressing your kiss softly against his. He pulled back abruptly, and you noticed a dusky flush coating his cheeks. He still wasn't looking you in the eye.

"I-is that…" he cleared his throat. "You know….okay?"

There was a sense of misunderstanding. Was he talking about kissing more or having intercourse? You raised an eyebrow and said, "Well…I suppose. Are you expressing an interest in having sex this time?"

His eyes widened considerably and his splotchy blush grew more sporadically dark, crawling down his neck and up to his ears, but he nodded yes. The spectacle of his embarrassed demeanor was positively….._adorable_. Just then, all bashful and unsure, he appeared younger even than usual. Alfred's overtly loud and somewhat obnoxious behavior made him seem like an overgrown child who should be acting much older and mature than his displayed behavior. But in actuality, he couldn't be much passed twenty, if that. Maybe he was still in his late teens? You'd never really thought about it. Realizing that he was really just a young guy eased some of your apprehension about Alfred, and allowed you a bit of room to enjoy the fact that you found him attractive. Smiling softly at his cute insecurity, you stepped close, pressing against his arm in a sort of hug.

The cuddle lasted until he wriggled the arm over, and then around you; at which point you decided his face had probably cooled to a more normal shade. "Okay, Al," you glanced up at him and grinned playfully. "What sort of things would you like to do with me?"

"What?!" he exclaimed in a panicky shout; baby-blues somehow widening further. His body jerked a bit, and he would've taken his arm back, if you hadn't intertwined your fingers with his at your hip. "There…why do I….I…well….I don't really have any…uh…..specifics."

You pressed your lips together in a coy expression of disbelief, but you didn't push him. Rather, you sauntered out of his personal space toward your cozy bed. "Then, how about this time around I come up with the ideas, hm?"

"S-sure. That sounds like a plan." Alfred laughed nervously, and you wondered vaguely if he'd been with _any_ woman before.

"Come over here," you patted your bed and blinked innocently in his direction. Alfred complied, walking to you and preparing to sit. "Not yet!" you snatched at the hem of his shirt and pulled the red fabric over his head with a bit of assistance, as he was a bit too tall for you to remove that particular article of clothing. You stole some additional seconds to admire your client. His body was ripped, with deliciously cut abdominal muscles and tanned skin. He really was lovely.

"Can I…uh…..can I take _your_ shirt off?" he asked, voice a mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

"Of course," you raised your arms over your head and waited. After a few moments of nothing, you sighed heavily. Arms sagging a bit, you announced, "Anytime now, Alfred."

"Oh! Right…heh…." He scratched the back of his head and reached toward you.

His hands grabbed the bottom of your T-shirt and he unceremoniously yanked the black material over your head. Unfortunately, it caught you at a bit of an odd angle, with your long (y/c) hair tangled in the collar; when he pulled it off, the shirt caused some minor pain in your neck and scalp. You didn't comment and chose to ignore the happenings. They quickly resolved themselves and Alfred stared, doe-eyed, at what little could be seen upon removing your shirt. That was when you decided that no; he had most definitely _not _been with a woman in this sort of way.

It was gonna' be up to you to make this thing happen, obviously. "Do you want to take these off too?" you questioned, motioning toward your plain cotton bra and the earlier mentioned daisy-dukes.

"Uhm…" he blinked, and didn't seem to notice that his glasses had slipped all the way down his nose.

You smiled, genuinely this time. He was just too endearing! How could you not find this dude a total sweetheart?

"Alright, Al, just go ahead and sit down," you murmured softly. He dropped back on the bed and bounced slightly on the soft cushiness. "Okay," you carefully slid his glasses off of his face and set them on the bedside table. Taking a deep breath as you turned to face him again, you thought through the actions other clients asked for most often. You didn't want to overwhelm Alfred too much; nobody wants to be the person to traumatize a virgin. But, for selfish reasons you weren't willing to dwell upon, you wanted this to be very memorable for him as more than just the first time. You wanted him to remember his first time as being with you. Specifically _you_. Even if he only had a fake name and a persona to remember you by. "We'll start with something simple," you announced.

"O-okay." His insecurity only grew more adorable as you knelt down in front of him, settling on your knees between his legs. "Wait, wait, wait! What're you doing?" he waved his hands to get your attention.

"Don't worry…you'll like it," you smiled like the Cheshire cat; licking your lips in a sensual way as you gently started to fiddle with the button of his jeans.

Alfred made a few sounds of discontent and confusion, but you ignored him and continued undoing his fly. You could feel the beginnings of an erection beneath his boxers, so you adjusted his clothing to expose his penis.

Alfred made a loud protest, "Wait! I-I don't know what-"

"Relax," you instructed. Offering small comfort with a wry grin and a gentle pat to his thigh, you said it again. "Just, calm down."

Maybe if you were unruffled, Alfred would be slightly less shocked when things started up. Consciously keeping your demeanor completely cool, your cheeks still managed to flush, which honestly surprised you at this point in your life.

You already had a pretty solid understanding of what was going to happen; more than one virgin had wound up in your room first. You were going to initiate basic sexual contact. He was going to cum _far _too soon, and be really embarrassed about it. You were then going to assure him that it was alright, and proceed working him back up to actual intercourse. That is, if Alfred was still interested in doing so. Which…..you were really hoping he was.

Wrapping your nimble fingers around the base of his sex, you ran your hand up and down the length, squeezing softly and causing the madly blushing boy to moan loudly and wriggle his hips in an effort not to thrust. You wet you lips again, seeing that he was growing stiffer with your motions. Leaning forward, you wrapped your lips around the tip of his erection, ignoring the bitter, briny taste of the pre-cum oozing from the slit there, and gave a few hard sucks.

"_Fuck_!" Alfred swore, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing the bedcovers with white-knuckle intensity.

You hummed lightly, sliding more of him into your mouth and continuing to move your hand along the portion that didn't fit. He was much bigger than you'd thought he was going to be, and it was difficult to perform this particular act for a larger partner. But you carried on, switching between sucking at the head and taming your gag reflex to press him back into your mouth until tears sprang to your eyes. After an impressive almost four minutes of this, an amount of time which would be imposing for experienced men, you noticed that Alfred's pants and moans were getting rather desperate. He was also failing to not thrust toward your mouth. You moved your hands, putting pressure on his hips to keep Al from shoving up too hard, and you slid him all the way down into your throat, passed your gag reflex, so that you'd taken his entire length in. Then, you mimicked a swallowing action in order to make the muscles in your throat tighten around him, and you moaned a bit yourself to provide an interesting sort of vibration. Alfred cried out, one hand tangling painfully in your hair, as he came. You felt the hot, gooey-textured substance slide down your throat, but you mercifully didn't have to taste the salty stuff. You pulled back, panting and falling onto your haunches, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand.

"See," you said arrogantly; (y/c) eyes flashing an ornery sort of victory upon the male sprawled at the edge of your mattress. "Told ya' you'd like it."

His flustered blue gaze caught yours in an incredulous look that said, "Oh my god woman! I cannot _even_ believe you just made that comment! Is this moment not weird enough?"

And that was when you did just what you were great at. Laughing happily, you flashed a wide and confident smile that nullified every little bit of awkwardness out of the situation. Alfred chuckled a few times himself, sitting up and leaning down to catch your lips in a kiss. It was quite nice this time around, for it lacked the clumsy quality of the first kiss that occurred this evening. After a bit of time, you ran the fingers of your right hand through his golden hair and pulled back.

"So," you commented, glancing down at the clothing still on your body. "Do you want to take these off now?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes, I do."

At his response, you clambered out of your kneeling position and stood in front of him. "What should go first?"

"Shorts," he replied almost before you'd finished asking; reaching for your jeans on his own.

He yanked them off rather rudely, but you didn't care. At this point you were rather excited yourself. A melt-y sort of warm sensation had begun pooling between your thighs, and his unconsciously rough hands only served to entice the growingly needy sensation of your arousal.

"What now?" you whispered against his ear, leaning down and planting your hands on his broad shoulders. You leaned on your tiptoes to press a bit of your weight down on him.

He briefly sent you a sideways glance, and your heart jumped. The look of naivety and insecurity had left him. His eyes were darkened with lust, and you wondered how you could have _possibly_ allowed yourself to overlook such an insanely attractive change in his demeanor.

"This," he commented, matching your quiet intensity.

You shivered as Alfred kissed and nibbled at your neck while fiddling with the clasp of your bra. He was having a hard time, and losing the battle against the little metal clips. You smiled against the smooth skin of his shoulder; reminded that, while he was proving to be quite the natural, Al was inexperienced.

"Here, I'll get it." You giggled, straightening from your snuggling position. "Move back."

He obeyed. Scooting further up on your bed he, rather bashfully, abandoned the attempt to remove the undergarment in question. Reaching and unsnapping the clasp yourself, you climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips after allowing the cotton to be lax around your chest without exposing anything. His hands reached forward with no prompting and slid the straps away from your shoulders until your full breasts escaped the cups. Alfred was staring again, hands still clutching the bra. You squirmed your hips a bit as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Shocked, you felt that, just from removing your shorts and seeing your chest (not even fondling!), he was already getting hard again.

Which was really….very….flattering.

Extremely pleased with this development, you leaned toward Alfred, until his chest was just barely touching yours, and nuzzled your face into his collar bone. Enjoying his soft sounds of pleasure, you pressed gentle kisses up his neck and placed a few teasing ones behind his ear. "You can touch, you know…" you mumbled while you lightly ran your teeth along the tense muscle between his neck and shoulder.

"Hnm," was Alfred's unintelligible reply as his hands shakily brushed up the supple skin of your bare sides. They gripped at the base of your ribcage, just below your boobs, as if in nervous pause.

This frustrated you. Being with Alfred was turning out to be one of the rare instances in which you truly enjoyed the happenings of your room. You wanted him to touch you. To feel his hands, hot against your flesh, being grabby and demanding because _dammit_ he just wanted as much of you as he could possibly have. Calming yourself with a mild sigh, you remembered that he was a newbie. Alfred was in unfamiliar waters and completely unsure of what he was doing. Thinking around the option of barking commands, you placed one hand on his cheek and gave him a mind-numbingly delicious kiss. While your tongue brushed against his lower lip, you carefully put your other hand over his and nudged it up until it was cupping your breast. You gave an exaggerated moan as he squeezed softly, and you wriggled against his erection for emphasis. This was what you wanted. More of him touching you. He seemed to get the picture. The two of you sustained the kiss, Al groping at your chest and you continuing to grind against him.

Finally, after what felt like an extended period of sweet intimacy, Alfred started pushing your panties away from your hips. Grinning, you assisted in removing the few remaining pieces your and Al's clothing. Resuming the same upright arrangement with a leg on each side of his lap, you positioned the two of you in the correct way with the tip of his length just barely penetrating you. Breathless with anticipation, you asked, "Ready?"

His eyes flashed with a flurry of emotions, lust being the most obvious. With light rays of amusement, he retorted, "Aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

With a smile as your answer, you put your hands on his chest and dropped down, groaning loudly as his full length slid inside of you. He gasped and swore, hands sticking to your hips like glue. You slowly started to rock back and forth, rising up on your knees when you leaned toward him and falling down as you leaned back. With each motion your body grew hotter, more agitated and needy. Without paying attention, you started moving faster in an effort to soothe the demanding feeling in your lower belly. Faster and faster, you were going wild. Lots of kisses and whispers were exchanged as the two of you gasped and moaned. Every time you felt Alfred pound back into you, that hot feeling burned even worse. Adjusting the angle of your thrusts, you found a way to stretch that one little muscle way back inside of yourself that sent you into a frenzy of pleasure. You almost never came with clients, but this time you were thrilled to feel that your climax was just a few moments away.

"I-I'm gonna'…." Alfred's voice caught your attention as his fingers dug into your sides.

"Not yet!" you demanded, bouncing with more desperate force.

"But-"

"Just a-ah little more," you pleaded with him. Your excitement had worked into a tight, searing coil in your lower abdomen, and it was about to snap.

You felt the moment that Alfred came, and you whimpered with disappointment, thinking that you'd lost the rare chance to be satisfied yourself. All of Al's muscles tensed into rock-hard cords and, getting you before your pleasure cooled, his hands harshly gripped your hips. With no effort from you, he slammed your body down a few more times, hitting that perfect spot with just the right amount of force to send you over the edge. You cried his name when you came, thrilled with the turn of events. The muscles in your abdomen clenched and released with incredibly pleasurable patterns as your orgasm peaked and ended, leaving you leaning heavily on Alfred's shoulders in a lazy sort of hug. The two of you rested that way for a moment as you bathed in the dizzy, euphoric feeling at the end of good sex.

"Whoa…" Alfred murmured, rubbing his hand down your back.

"Yeah," you agreed, cuddling your face into the crook of his neck.

"I am going to have to come see you _way_ more often."

This made you incredibly happy. Earlier in the evening, you hadn't been willing to admit that you were attracted to Alfred, but now you were more than happy to give yourself enough wiggle room to look forward to being with him again and enjoy that you'd reached the goal of making him remember you.

"Yeah, yeah you are gonna' have to come see me more often."


End file.
